Deidre Koala
Deidre Koala is a student at Charles Darwin Middle School. She first appeared in "She's Koala That". She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Biography When Deidre was first introduced in "She's Koala That", she was already notorious for her repulsive character and was avoided by all the other students. Adam make the mistake of ignoring everyone else and befriending her. Deidre quickly proved to Adam, why she was so hated, by rambling on and on about her medical disorders and eating food in an uncivil way, even for an animal. Unfortunately, Adam had already technically befriended her, making him the only friend of Deidre's. Deidre was overjoyed to have at least one friend and would literally not let him go, clinging onto his back the way a koala would for the majority of every school day. Adam seeks help from his friends. Jake and Lupe try making her more visually appealing, by giving her a makeover. When they do, they end up keeping almost everything the same, albeit giving her bows. Apparently, this actually works as the rest of the school now sees her as attractive. Deidre's new wave of popularity lets her turn on the group, betraying them all. Lupe tries going after her, ready to kick her butt, but just then, The Jungle Squad comes up and befriends her, officially making her popular, and too cherished for Lupe to attack without suffering social consequences. Deidre's popularity would be denied and she'd continue to be portrayed as a lowly, unattractive schmuck in future episodes. In "The Spiffanos", Deidre made a non-speaking cameo in Mr. Hornbill's Class, at the beginning of the episode. In "Gorilla My Dreams", Windsor had a crush on Deb, but was too nervous to point out directly who she was to Adam and Jake, with fear that she might see him. One of the people Adam and Jake thought Windsor was talking about was Deidre, who was chewing up a eucalyptus leaf, vomiting it into a glass, and then drinking it. In "Lonely Lyon", Jake screamed at Adam to go away, when he tried sitting at the main table. Adam left and sat with Deidre instead, implying that they're possibly still friends. Appearance Deidre is a short, gray koala bear, who's ears are apparently part of her hair. She has messy, dim colored tan hair and her ears serve as pigtails. She has red glasses that magnify her eyes and hang on her big black nose. She has a big overbite and a facial ring that comes off of her nose. She wears a lavender buttoned shirt and a purple skirt and brown shoes. This appearance makes her very, very ugly. At the end of "She's Koala That", her appearance was modified for the better, with the only real change being made, being giving blue bows to her pigtails/ears. This was enough to make her considered "beautiful" in the eyes of everyone else at the school. However, in future episodes, she'd be back to her normal appearance again, excluding the bows. Personality Deidre is an unattractive, social outcast, with a long list of allergies and diseases. Due to this, she is an extreme germophobe and only eats and drinks specific kinds of disgusting, genetically modified foods and beverages. She talks in a very slow and depressed sounding tone, often droning on about her medical issues and grossing people out with her descriptive detail. She is rather apathetic toward her social life in general, not caring about having no friends, and showing the same lack of care for becoming popular. Episode Appearances *She's Koala That *The Spiffanos (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gorilla My Dreams (Cameo) *Lonely Lyon (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *She appeared in the Cartoon Network Block Party comic book issue, "Go Fetch". Only here, her fur was colored brown instead of the usual gray. Gallery Deidre on Adam's Back.png Deidre Eating Eucalyptis.png Deidre Feels Joy.png Deidre the Chinese GIrl.png Deidre the Navy Girl.png Deidre the Clown.png The New Deidre.png Deidre Pours Herself Some Yuck.png Lonely Lyon With Deidre.png Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Marsupials Category:Girls Who Love Adam Category:Recurring characters Category:Austrailan Animals